Over time
by blueweaver
Summary: Just a short sappy story. Doesn't really need much of a summary. No foul langue or anything.


This is a short and sappy one shot. If you want something deep or smutty go else where.  
Enjoy!

They'd known each other their whole lives. From childhood to teens to adults. From their first mission to the ANBU missions. They were almost always on the same team, she was always his medic, he was always her balance. Many people thought it was unwise to have them on the same team, they were both loud, bright and powerful. One could shatter mountains with a punch, could heal any wound and was the only one who could keep up with him, she also had a short temper. The other had more chakra and stamina then any one person should have, he was always smiling and happy. They'd both matured over the years, her getting over a silly crush and him calming down just a bit. They both moved on to new teachers, one to become a medic, the other to master his demon, both achieving their goals. They still trained with their old Sensei and went on missions together, they were only one team mate short. For years they tried to bring him back, failing every time, until one day they stopped.

They were together during break-ups and new relationships. The whole village new that one day they'd end up together, to bad they just didn't see one another like that. To them they were best friends, a shoulder to cry on, some one to complain about missions or work to, someone to train with and get drunk with, they were always spending their time together. They fought of course, you could hear their arguments▒ for miles, they fought over stupid things and harder things. The biggest argument was when they decided to stop searching for the lost teammate which ended with a shatter training ground, two broken bones and tears. Even if they never truly thought about it they were always there for each other, waiting at the gates when the other returned from a mission or for moral support if they lost a patient or teammate or for hardships which couldn't be endured alone.

When they turned twenty they moved into an apartment together, not as lovers but friends. The neighbors were not happy, the two of them laughed and bickered like seven year olds all night and day, when one or both went on a mission the building sighed in relief. They had other friends, they didn't spend every waking moment together. The other friends knew how close the relationship was and never messed with it, that's why so many romantic relationships failed. They were closer to the other then any boyfriend or girlfriend could hope to be with them. They understood this, but refused to end or limit their friendship over jealous lovers, the key sign to how deep their feelings were for one another.

One day they kissed, really kissed. They had kissed before, over bets, spin the bottle, dares and even one drunken kiss. This one was different though, their was no bet, no dare, and both were sober. It happened at night, when he returned from his solo mission a week late, she'd been staying at the gates waiting for him to show. When they saw each other, everything just clicked for them. She realized the worry she felt stemmed not only from friendship but something more, He realized that he'd raced through hell and pain just to stop her worrying. After a log embrace, during which no words were spoken, they had their first real kiss, it was slow and soft but not timid. They stayed like that for a long time when they broke apart their eyes didn't hold confusion or regret, they held realization and understanding. No more then three seconds pasted before they broke into laughter and headed back to their apartment hand-in-hand.

Once they were there, she healed him, he watched her face and hands seeing and feeling how gentle she was. He grabbed he forearms and pulled her on top of him, easily bringing her into another kiss. They didn't sleep together, not out of not wanting to move to fast but out of sheer exhaustion, they slept on the sofa in each others arms.They started dating, although it wasn't much different then what they did before it just evolved kissing and different kinds of looks. No one was surprised by this, people didn't congratulate them or say it was about time, they just smiled.

Eventually the last member of the team came back, to the surprise of everyone. He proclaimed he'd done what he left to do and in one year was let into the village, he started on the second part of his mission. He fell into place within the team, the only difference was he no longer spent the entire training time with the blonde he spent most of his time with his ex-sensei. The team wasn't stupid, the couple didn't only train with one another, they all rotated. Until one day during the training the last teammate asked the girl out, he was met with an amused smile and a no. After his moment of shock he asked why, she loved him why was she turning him down, she replied that she was dating some one already. To this he said that why would she date some other guy when she could date him? By now the other two had stopped fighting and were watching the scene unfold, again he was met with her laughing smile while she pointed to the smiling blonde.

The blonde man said, they'd been dating for more then a year and since he couldn't ask her to move in with him, seeing as they'd lived together for almost three years, that he had to skip a step and ask her to marry him. That stunned the other three people into silence, the kunoichi slowly turned to him asking if he meant it. When he replied yes she said same, with that she flew into his arms and killed the laughter that was bubbling up in him with a kiss. Moments later she felt a weight on her finger, turning, she looked at the simple ring gracing her hand. It had a diamond that was flanked by two smaller emeralds set in white gold, all in all it was perfect for her. After a few minutes of simply enjoying the moment, she hit him knocking him back a few steps asking why he couldn't think of a more romantic way to propose. He said he had to ask before teme did, claiming what was his as it were. This earned him another punch which sent him back several feet and a kiss. The other two teammates were shocked, but no one was taking notice of them.

They'd been together their whole lives, fromchild hood to teens to adults. They'd been together from their first missions through ANBU. They'd gone from the same team to different teachers. They balance each other out even though they were similar, they were different. They were together through childhood crushes, teenage heart brakes and adult lovers. Then they went through a whole new list of together, engagement, marriage, one running the hospital one becoming Hokage both reaching their dreams, then there was the first child and second and third. They went from kids who were friends to teens who were best friends to adults who were lovers, parents and leaders. They went through their first apartments together, the first shared apartment to their first house.

They'd been together their whole lives, they watched their children grow up and have kids of their own. They watched their friends kids do the same. People talked about this couple for years, saying how they always knew they'd end up together. People said they'd never seen to people care so much for each other for so long. They said they'd never seen two twelve year olds hate and love one another so much. Everyone knew they were made for each other, they never left each other. They were together through difficult and awkward times, through painful and happy, through teachers, students, lovers and kids. It only took awhile from them to see.

--

This was really spur of the moment writing so it's really fluffy and sappy. For those who didn't figure it out this is a one shot about Sakura and Naruto. Hopefully you got who the other people (or person) was. 


End file.
